


Сейчас. И завтра. И послезавтра.

by bazarova



Category: Thai Actor RPF, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV)
Genre: Actors, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, RPF, Romance, Thailand
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Они знакомятся.
Relationships: Boun/Prem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Сейчас

— Приятно познакомиться, — Бун складывает руки в приветственном жесте и немного натянуто улыбается, — ты можешь звать меня просто Бун. Без всех этих занудных приставок.

— Здравствуй, просто Бун, — Прем зеркалит жест и улыбается так широко, что его глаза становятся похожи на два тонких полумесяца, — на своих фотках в инстаграме ты казался выше. Имеешь привычку фотошопить снимки?

— А ты на фото казался тоньше, — тут же машинально парирует Бун, — имеешь привычку есть всё, что не приколочено?

Повисает пауза. На периферии шумно знакомятся Саманта и комично крошечный на её фоне Флюк, и их сумбурный обмен любезностями отвлекает внимание всей команды от того, как Буна заливает краской от стыда. Бун чувствует себя до крайности глупо, потому что им с Премом жизненно необходимо поладить перед началом съёмок и избавиться от неловкости и смущения, а он, кажется, только что умудрился всё испортить.

— Нет, просто имею привычку есть то, что хочется, — Прем, секунду назад придирчиво оглядывающий его с ног до головы, расслабленно зевает.

— Извини, это было грубо, — бубнит Бун и дергано лохматит пятерней тёмные волосы на макушке, — я сейчас нервничаю и несу полную чушь.

— Всё нормально, мне нравится быть таким, — Прем звонко хлопает себя ладонями по пухлым щекам пару раз, — можешь дразнить, если это поможет тебе. Ну, знаешь, войти в образ. Вин же в драме такой колючий, и дерзкий, и смелый. И всегда подкалывает Тима. — Он, сморщившись, оборачивается на очередной громкий восторженный возглас Саманты за спиной и произносит невнятно, — тем более со времён кастинга я и правда немного набрал из-за халявных Лэйс. Щеки вышли из-под контроля.

И смеётся.

И смех этот звонкий, солнечный, как погода в Бангкоке, и заразительный. Напряженный и натянутый до этого словно струна Бун тоже расплывается в улыбке и чувствует, как уходят из его тела понемногу скованность и стеснение, как расслабляются скованные тревогой мышцы и разжимаются судорожно сжатые пальцы на руках и ногах. Он неожиданно даже для себя самого подходит к Прему на шаг ближе и бесцеремонно хватает его за щёку. Мягкую, удивительно податливую и немного влажную от пота. Сжимает хорошенько и тянет в сторону, пока Прем, зажмурившись и забавно насупившись, не начинает возмущенно пыхтеть и несмело бить его раскрытой ладонью по запястью.

Бун завороженно кладёт вторую руку ему на лицо и аккуратно тычет чуть ниже скулы. Туда, где отчетливо видна россыпь старых шрамов от плохо залеченных прыщей. Очень трогательные щеки, так и манят пощупать. Прем недовольно мычит и вертится, за его спиной кто-то хихикает, и следом Буна слепит вспышкой от камеры чьего-то телефона. Он часто-часто моргает и будто просыпается, рывком выныривая в реальность. Все вокруг смотрят на них, и это скорее неприятно, чем стыдно, Бун дёргается и отнимает, наконец, руки. Не зная куда их деть, стоит немного в растерянности и в конце концов прячет горящие огнем ладони в задние карманы шорт.

— Давай сходим куда-нибудь поедим. Только вдвоём. — говорит он, озираясь и перекатываясь с пятки на носок. — Поболтаем, узнаем друг друга получше, может, прогоним пару сцен по сценарию. Я угощаю.

— Сейчас? — озадаченно уточняет Прем, растирая розоватые щеки. — Это что, свидание?

— Сейчас, — кивает Бун, пытаясь игнорировать восторженный гул коллег, — и завтра мы сходим вместе позавтракать. А послезавтра на ланч, после послезавтра можно, пожалуй, погулять в парке…

— Так ты меня приглашаешь на свидание? — перебивает его нетерпеливо Прем.

Бун тушуется и снова нервно треплет волосы. Он, всегда чуткий до интонаций и полутонов, ощущает тут какой-то подвох и осторожничает, будто ступает по мокрой гальке на диком незнакомом пляже:

— Это деловая встреча, не более. Не подумай ничего… такого.

— То есть за руки мы держаться не будем? — прищуривается Прем и вскидывает подбородок. — И никаких билетов в кино на места для поцелуев?

— Нет, — Бун вскидывает ладони и отрицательно мотает головой, — конечно, нет. Только работа, анализ наших персонажей, совместное чтение сценария. Понимаешь, мне проще, когда…

— Тогда я сам, — обрывает Прем и скрещивает руки на груди.

— А?.. — Бун так и замирает на полу фразе с глупо раскрытым ртом. Вне поля его зрения вся их съёмочная группа, кажется, даже не дышит, следя за их чудным диалогом.

— Приглашаю тебя на свидание, — пожимает Прем плечами, — сейчас. И завтра. И послезавтра.

Слабое сердце Буна пропускает удар.

— Но ты угощаешь, — Прем всё же отводит взгляд. По его таким манящим пухлым щекам неотвратимо расползается румянец. Он захватывает кончики ушей, шею и спускается за глубокий ворот ярко-оранжевой майки, раскрашивая грудь.

Слабое сердце Буна пропускает удар, а затем стремительно набирает ход.


	2. И завтра

— Упражнение называется “Семь вдохов”, — громко раздаётся по залу для репетиций, в котором проходит их очередной воркшоп, — усаживайтесь, пожалуйста, лицом друг к другу так близко, чтобы можно было упереться лбами. И в течение семи минут постарайтесь синхронизировать дыхание. Это упражнение поможет вам сблизиться и побороть неловкость. Ом, расслабься, Флюк же тебя не съест, — тренер подходит к этим двум и с силой подталкивает одного к другому, — Эрт и Као — отлично. Бун и Прем…

Бун, только-только устроившись на полу, вскидывает взгляд.

— Если будете вести себя так, как на прошлом занятии, то я вас опять выгоню в коридор. Посерьезнее, ладно?

Бун застенчиво трёт скулу и кивает. Во время предыдущего воркшопа Прем, начавший ржать над его, Буна, причёской ещё за завтраком, так и не может угомониться даже на тренинге. Даже в коридоре, когда их выгоняют. Даже в Старбаксе после. Он так смеется над его неудачной попыткой стать блондином, что расплескивает свой безумно сладкий латте на шорты и давится кексом. Его бы обвинить в непрофессионализме и невоспитанности, но Бун и сам вздрагивает первые пару дней после похода в салон, когда видит в отражении зеркал и стекол витрин неравномерно-рыжего, похожего на ободранного кота, себя.

— Извините, — сконфуженно произносит Прем, плюхается напротив Буна, подбирая под себя ноги, и так резко придвигается, что они бьются своими голыми коленками. — Блин…

Бун морщится, ёрзает, устраиваясь удобнее и, положив ладонь Прему на затылок, притягивает к себе ближе и упирается лбом ко лбу. Они пробуют расслабиться и действительно дышать вместе, и у них даже что-то получается, но лохматая длинная челка Према сползает, щекочет и не дает сконцентрироваться. Бун стоически терпит, считает их общие глубокие вдохи и медленные выдохи, надеясь отвлечься от навязчивого зуда, а когда сбивается на втором десятке, пытается вспомнить, что ел Прем во время их совместного ланча, раз от него так несёт солёным и пряным. Потом, совсем отчаявшись, Бун старается как можно незаметнее сдуть упавшую на лицо тёмную прядь, а когда и это не срабатывает, чтобы не чихнуть и разрушить момент, он всё-таки несмело трётся носом о нос.

Ожидаемого результата Бун не получает: волосы так и щекочут, а терзающее его желание чихнуть никуда не девается.

Но получает то, чего никак не ожидает.

Разомлевший и, кажется, немного задремавший Прем, трётся о него в ответ, дотрагивается колена горячей ладонью и скользит ею выше по бедру, путаясь в складках свободных чёрных шорт Буна. Хочется пошутить, что тактильное общение — это тема следующего тренинга, но Прем вдруг наклоняется еще немного и легко его целует. Губы словно обжигает на мгновение, а после во рту растекается пряный и солёный вкус. Бун зажмуривается, сжимает судорожно руку на его затылке, дёрганно вдыхает носом и… Чихает.

Према тут же сметает с места, он спотыкается о брошенную кем-то сумку, влетает в стоящего к ним спиной тренера и сбивает его с ног. Тренер грузно опрокидывается на спину, бранится и барахтается, становясь похожим на упавшую панцирем вниз черепаху. Прем вроде бы немного бледнеет и застывает на месте в нелепой позе. Оглушенный и оплеванный.

Бун ничего не может с собой поделать. Ровно так, как он не смог совладать с необходимостью чихнуть, он не справляется и с рвущимся наружу смехом. Ему, уткнувшемуся в свои колени и икающему добрые минут пять, кажется, что это никогда не прекратится, и он просто лопнет. Совсем рядом высоко и немного визгливо хихикает Эрт и раскатисто хохочут Као с Омом, но всё заканчивается тогда, когда поднявшийся на ноги красный от возмущения тренер, снова выгоняет их с Премом из зала словами — “Вы, оба, вышли отсюда. Сейчас же”.

В коридоре, стоит только взглянуть на растерянно вытирающего лицо Према, Буна опять разбирает смех. Он не может успокоиться ни на улице, ни в Старбаксе после, где обливает случайно Према своим американо.

Тот, разглядывая кофейное пятно на светлой майке, надувается и пихает Буна локтем куда-то под рёбра.

— Если нас каждый раз будут выставлять за дверь, то мы ничему не научимся,— произносит он досадливо, — да прекрати ты ржать!

— По-моему, нас нечему уже учить, — немного издевательски тянет Бун и закашливается, потом отпивает кофе из чужого стакана и кривится от сладости, — вполне можем позволить себе пропустить следующие пару занятий на сближение, — и хмыкает, — куда уж ближе.

Он закидывает руку Прему на плечо и, шутки ради, делает вид, что собирается его чмокнуть в щеку. Тот заливается краской, толкает его ещё раз в бок и бубнит:

— Люди же смотрят...

И добавляет уже решительнее:

— Есть ещё чему учить. Так что завтра идём. И послезавтра.

Они естественно идут, им, на самом деле, нельзя ничего пропускать. Это, в конце концов, их работа.

Но их опять выгоняют.

И завтра. И послезавтра.


	3. И послезавтра

Они заканчивают совместную трансляцию в кафе совсем поздно. Бун, лениво собирающий свои вещи со столика, ноет, что ему ехать до дома на другой конец города, а в шесть утра — обратно, жалуется на одолевшую его перед началом съёмок бессонницу, стенает о чём-то ещё неважном, и Прем, не долго думая, роняет небрежно — “Я живу тут рядом, можешь остаться у меня”.

У него часто ночуют друзья, и он не видит проблемы в том, чтобы уступить Буну половину кровати и одну из своих позитивного цвета футболок. Бун напротив теребит лямку рюкзака, кажется, стесняется и вот-вот откажется, но Прем решительно перехватывает его за запястье и тянет за собой, бурча “Давай-давай, нам всё равно обоим завтра в бассейн, сэкономим время менеджеров”.

Открыв двери своей небольшой квартиры, стесняется уже Прем: кровать не заправлена, в раковине четыре одинаково немытых чашки, на столе у окна разлагаются остатки ужина и распотрошенная пачка чипсов. Бун называет его беззлобно поросёнком и сгружает пакеты из 7\11 с их завтраком у заляпанной чем-то неопознанным маленькой плиты. Прем делает вид, что не слышит, вытаскивает из шкафа самые не мятые футболку и цветастые шорты и, сунув их Буну в руки, отправляет его в ванную.

Пока тот изводит запас горячей воды и то и дело что-нибудь спрашивает, перекрикивая шум, Прем нехотя моет посуду, собирает мусор и перестилает постельное бельё. Он возится с пультом от кондиционера, когда дверь ванной, наконец, распахивается и выпускает в комнату запах мангового шампуня и влажные клубы пара. Растрепанный и со смытой косметикой Бун и правда выглядит так, будто не спал нормально вечность. Он заторможенно вытирает волосы, расфокусированно смотрит куда-то в стену, а широкая футболка на нём надета задом наперёд. Прем коротко хихикает над этим и жмёт на кнопки пульта, снижая температуру ещё на пару градусов, Бун реагирует на писк, смотрит уже вполне осознанно сначала на кондиционер, а потом на Према. Лицо его приобретает непонятное выражение: немного раздосадованное, немного растерянное, немного неуверенное.

— Может, просто дверь на балкон оставить открытой? — спрашивает Бун и после виновато добавляет: — Я под кондиционером мёрзну. И простываю.

Прем морщится, сжимает пульт покрепче и упрямо мотает головой:

— У меня нет москитной сетки, эти жужжащие твари нас сожрут к утру, и я в такую жару уснуть точно не смогу. У меня где-то плед был, не замерзнешь.

И всё-таки говорит:

— Ты футболку задом наперед надел.

Бун как-то обреченно вздыхает, метко швыряет полотенце в корзину с бельем и с душераздирающим зевком падает поперек кровати лицом вниз. Негромко взвизгнувший матрас упруго прогибается под ним, а Бун, полежав немного неподвижно, переворачивается на спину и неловко снимает футболку. Пока он возится и смешно кряхтит, Прем пялится на агрессивно выглядящие фальшивые татуировки. Странное дело: они так подходят Буну со всеми этими серёжками и выбеленными волосами, но абсолютно не соответствуют его чувствительной натуре.

За то время, что Прем купается, Бун, как человек, страдающий от ужасной бессонницы, успевает заснуть мертвым сном, заняв собой всё свободное пространство. Заботливо выданный ему плед валяется на полу пестрым комком, а телефон, в котором он что-то смотрел, так и остается зажатым у него в руке. Прему смешно от того, как Бун пускает слюни и шумно сопит, и он тихонько, боясь разбудить, делает пару фоток, чтобы было чем его дразнить.

Прежде чем лечь, Прем аккуратно перекатывает Буна на его половину и накрывает пледом по самый нос и, подумав немного, подтыкает край. На простыне, где лежала не до конца высохшая после душа голова Буна, остается прохладное мокрое пятно, и Прем морщится, когда попадает на него спиной. Он думает, что уснет тут же, потому что неделя была и правда насыщенной, но сон всё не идёт, напуганный беспокойным ерзанием позади. Бун постоянно ворочается и периодически надсадно всхрапывает, Прем на каждом таком звуке вздрагивает, тут же просыпаясь, и к исходу часа уже проклинает себя за идею оставить его у себя на ночь.

Уснуть ему удается только тогда, когда его перестаёт пугать чужой храп, а раздражающее влажное пятно под ним, наконец, высыхает. Прему снится что-то тревожное, ему жарко и тесно во сне, он чувствует себя придавленным раскаленной тяжеленной плитой и пытается выползти из-под неё, но она давит сверху только сильнее, грозя его расплющить.

Прем паникует, дёргается и просыпается, распахнув в ужасе глаза. Рука у него немеет из-за неудобной позы, а грудь по-прежнему сдавливает, он хочет повернуться на бок, но что-то ему мешает. И только потом, до конца проснувшись, понимает, что это Бун. Сбросив с себя плед, он навалился на Према во сне, и теперь продолжает крепко спать, закинув на него ногу.

Прем раздражённо выдыхает. Одеревеневшую руку покалывает, а сам он весь липкий от пота, потому что Бун горячо дышит ему куда-то в район ключицы. Сперва хочется спихнуть его с себя и, может, еще и с кровати заодно, но тот вдруг очень трогательно шмыгает и причмокивает губами, снова шевелится и задевает обжигающе холодной ступнёй премову коленку.

Прем испытывает что-то такое, смутно похожее на чувство вины, аккуратно шарит свободной рукой в поисках пульта и выключает гудящий кондиционер, потом кое-как подхватывает край пледа и накрывает Буну ноги. Он не просыпается, а только вцепляется в Према крепче, путая его, наверное, с подушкой, и коротко кашляет. Прему неудобно, нестерпимо жарко, а теперь ещё и душно, но беспокоить измотанного Буна ему не хочется.

***

Сквозь зазор между небрежно закрытыми шторами пробивается первый оранжевый луч восходящего солнца, он бесцеремонно вырывает Према из сладкой полудремы, горячо ударяя по щеке. Прем лениво приоткрывает один глаз, морщится и сдвигается повыше так, чтобы ему не светило в лицо. Полоса света медленно ползет и ласково гладит пригревшегося Буна по разрисованному черными узорами плечу, “зажигает” одну за другой его блестящие сережки в ухе и путается в упавшей ему на глаза растрепанной челке. Светлые волосы вспыхивают золотом, а Бун насупливается во сне и пытается отвернуться.

В тёплом свете он выглядит сильно младше, очень беззащитным и жутко милым. Прем даже сам не замечает, как, глядя на него, расплывается в улыбке и касается легко пальцем усыпанного веснушками кончика его носа. Бун мычит что-то нечленораздельное, хмурится больше и нехотя приоткрывает глаза.

— Для человека, страдающего от бессонницы, ты удивительно крепко спишь, — хмыкает Прем, поднимает ладонь и заслоняет солнечный луч, упавший зажмурившемуся Буну на глаза. Прем думает, что Бун, как только поймет, где он и на ком лежит, тут же смутится или даже подскочит на месте, но тот только укладывается поудобнее, стараясь попасть в тень от руки, и широко зевает.

— По-моему, я выспался впервые за неделю. Или даже за две. Можно я и завтра останусь?

Совсем невыспавшийся Прем спихивает его с себя в сторону, потягивается и, наконец, глубоко вдыхает. Чувствует он себя так, будто по нему проехал асфальтоукладчик, затекшее тело ноет, а влажные майка и волосы противно липнут к коже. Прем переворачивается на бок, подпирает щеку кулаком, смотрит на лохматого, опухшего со сна Буна и после затянувшейся неловкой паузы сонно отвечает:

— И послезавтра тоже можно.


	4. И после послезавтра

— По-моему, я нацеловался на жизнь вперёд, — устало бубнит Прем, пока возится с ключами, — у меня до сих пор губы опухшие.

— Нечего было портить столько дублей, — хмыкает Бун и, когда дверь открывается, бочком протискивается в прихожую квартиры Према, — если бы ты так не стеснялся…

Прем раздражённо пихает его локтем в бок, со звонким хлопком закрывает за ними дверь и, не развязывая шнурки, стаскивает кроссовки.

— Говоришь так, будто _тебе_ было нормально целоваться на камеру, — он ставит пакет из магазина на стол и оборачивается, указывая на Буна пальцем, — давай не будем забывать, что мы запороли три дубля, потому что ты ржал, как придурок.

— Над тобой, — Бун треплет Према по макушке мимоходом и прямо у него из-под носа уводит яблоко, — видел бы ты своё лицо…

Прем бьёт его по рукам. Сначала по той, что испортила ему укладку, потом по той, что утащила последнее яблоко.

— Видел бы ты _своё_. Всегда с таким серьёзным видом целуешься? — он нахмуривается немного, силясь, видимо, его спародировать. По мнению Буна, получается не очень похоже. Потому что лицо своё он как раз-таки видел, когда отрабатывал сцену перед зеркалом и просматривал отснятый материал с режиссером во время перерыва.

Бун надкусывает яблоко и валится спиной на кровать, а затем, всё ещё жуя, говорит невнятно:

— Только если целуюсь с хорошенькими парнями. Чтобы убедить их в серьезности своих намерений, понимаешь.

Прем хмурится сильнее и смотрит на него сверху вниз тяжелым взглядом.

— И сколько у тебя таких было?

Бун чувствует этот взгляд буквально кожей, непроизвольно передергивается весь, потом приподнимает голову от кровати и, широко улыбнувшись, уклончиво отвечает:

— Достаточно, чтобы не срывать съёмки.

Атмосфера неуловимо меняется, Бун даже думает, что в этот раз всё-таки перестарался с издёвкой, потому что на короткое мгновение Прем выглядит уже не столько раздраженным и усталым, сколько сердитым и разочарованным.

— А я впервые так вот с парнем целовался, — зачем-то говорит Прем и отходит к шкафу, роется там долго и внезапно швыряет Буну в лицо футболку, которую он специально оставил, когда ночевал тут последний раз, — твоё полотенце где обычно, а зубная щетка…

— В шкафчике на второй полке, я помню, — перебивает его Бун, потягиваясь, и зевает, — оно и заметно.

— Что? — озадаченно уточняет запутавшийся в рубашке и цепочке на шее Прем, — что заметно?

Бун откладывает яблоко на тумбочку, садится и расправляет не спеша измятую футболку. Выглядит она так, будто её стадо коров жевало.

— Что впервые целовался, — поясняет он коротко и за край рубашки подтаскивает яростно дергающего себя за воротник Према ближе, — полегче, порвешь же сейчас всё.

Тот замирает, позволяя помочь, а потом, оставшись в белой майке, складывает руки на груди и мрачно произносит:

— Так я, значит, плохо целуюсь?

Тон его Буну не нравится, веет от него опасностью и глупой ссорой. Он, если быть честным, и не подумал, что Прем может его понять как-то не так. Поэтому поднимает ладони в примирительном жесте и быстро возражает:

— Я такого не говорил.

— Не говорил, — соглашается Прем, — но всё равно думаешь, что я был ужасен, да?

Бун чешет растерянно затылок:

— Не считая того, что ты постоянно забывал свой текст, дважды уронил меня с кровати и один раз упал с неё сам, всё было вполне ничего. Для первого-то раза.

Он замечает, как шея Према идёт красными пятнами, и добавляет:

— Но главное, что у нас в конце концов всё получилось. Тебе просто опыта в таких поцелуях не хватает, тренингов маловато было, и…

Прем, упершись горячей ладонью в грудь, опрокидывает его обратно на спину. Буна тут же простреливает чувством дежавю: ровно в такой же позе они лежали на съемочной площадке, пока снимали материал для тринадцатого эпизода. Только неловкий и дерганный Прем лежал под ним, а не придавливал сверху своей непонятной яростью. Прем наклоняется ниже, касается случайно кончиком носа, а потом резко прикусывает Буна за нижнюю губу и целует. Не так, как на репетиции или съёмках, когда они едва касались друг друга губами, а глубоко и влажно, пробуя на вкус и отбирая дыхание.

Бун решительно отталкивает его и, прищурившись, проговаривает тихо:

— Если ты решил таким образом что-то мне доказать, отомстить или, не знаю, набраться опыта сейчас за мой счёт, то прекрати.

— Что, я недостаточно хорошенький для тебя? Слишком толстый? — спрашивает Прем. В его хриплом неузнаваемо низком голосе слышна злая решимость. Он не дает ему двигаться, прижимает руки к кровати и легко трогает горячими обкусанными губами то щеку, то уголок губ. — Не нравлюсь?

Бун вздрагивает, когда Прем чувствительно целует его чуть ниже уха, и, так ничего ему и не ответив, рывком переворачивается. Они меняются местами, Бун садится Прему на бёдра и, тяжело дыша, говорит:

— Мне не нравится просыпаться утром в пустой постели.

Прем долго смотрит на него снизу, а потом, опираясь на локоть, приподнимается, хватает Буна за ткань рубашки, тянет требовательно на себя и выдыхает в лицо:

— Но ты ночуешь у меня.

Они напряженно пялятся друг на друга, снова касаются носами и делят один вдох на двоих, как тогда, на тренинге, с которого их выгнали. Бун через силу отворачивается и кое-как выдавливает:

— Только сегодня.

Ухо обжигает, когда Прем, клацая звонко зубами по сережкам, прикусывает мочку, по шее прокатывается волна мурашек, пальцы на ногах непроизвольно поджимаются, а Бун зажмуривается и резко выдыхает носом весь воздух из лёгких.

— Так оставайся и завтра. И послезавтра, — доносится до него сквозь шум крови в ушах, —у меня даже парочка трусов твоих есть в шкафу.

— И после послезавтра? — нервно смеётся Бун и приоткрывает глаза.

Мир переворачивается ещё раз.

— После послезавтра — обязательно, — Прем нависает над ним, убирает упавшие ему на лицо волосы и, завидя вопросительный взгляд Буна, вносит ясность, — после послезавтра у нас выходной. И мы можем вообще не вылезать из постели, если её пустота так тебя беспокоит.


End file.
